topaz_mountain_school_for_hybridsfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm
Character Overview Storm is a main character in the TMSH RP on the Scholastic WoFMB. Original Form Name: Storm Tribes: NightWing/SandWing Gender: Male GenderAge: 13 Appearance: Storm has a surprisingly large build, being larger than most NightWings and SandWing his age. He is very muscular and strong and has a large bone structure. To a Dragon who has never met him, they would think he was viscous and ill tempered. But this isn't true. His horns are long and straight, inherited from both families, and they are black, but fade to a soft cream at the tips. His left horn is chipped. Along his neck are spines, like a NightWing. His build resembles a NightWing, minus his wings and tail, which are that of a SandWing. The scales along his body are also shaped and organized like a SandWing. His top scales are a dark tan, almost black. His chest is a slightly lighter tan, as well as his neck, underbelly, and under his tail. The rest of his scales are a mix between pitch black and a dark tan, almost black. The underside of his wings is a dark tan with silver star scales. He has a large tear in his right wing membrane. His body is covered in minor scars, as well as some pretty large ones. Although, he is still a rather handsome young Dragon. His eyes are a dark, rich blue and he has silver raindrop shaped scales at the corners of his eyes. : = Top Scales (#42311D) : = Bottom Scales (#6F5A41) : = Claws (#BDA589) : = Eyes (#060c60) Accessories: He has a leather satchel with few things in it. - Various dried meats that he either bought or stole - Some fresh and dried fruit for his sister - A blank scroll and a piece of charcoal - A small pouch with a few coins in it Personality: Storm has a kind heart. He loves his little sister and would do anything to make sure she is safe. Anything. This can often get him in trouble. Although he is standoffish to strangers, if they stick around, he will warm up to them rather quickly. When he makes friends, he is completely loyal to them. Once you've gained his trust, it's impossible to lose it. He enjoys talking to other dragons and learning about them. And when a Dragon has had a rough day or experience, and they need to talk to someone, he's always there. However, he is rather quiet. He almost never initiates a conversation and instead will often just stand there awkwardly until somebody else starts talking. He's rather jumpy and has a habit that, whenever he hears a door open, he will grab his sister and run to the nearest hiding place. This habit is strong and will take a while for him to get over it. Backstory: Storm's mother never cared for him. He was a mistake. She never meant to have a dragonet with his father, Drought. But it happened. When he hatched, Mercy tried to find a family to adopt him. But nobody wanted a hybrid. So she was forced to raise him. Well, “raise“. Storm really raised himself. He never met his father. Mercy wouldn't let him. In all honesty, she didn't even know for sure that Drought was his father. She was a... well, she liked the company of completely random male dragons. When Storm hatched, she didn't quit her profession. Instead, whenever a Dragon would “visit“ her, she would chase Storm into a closet and lock him in there until her “company“ left. There were several times when Storm went days without food, due to being locked in the closet and forgotten. Storm cried himself to sleep almost every night of his life. Then, when he turned 4, his mother began to teach him how to fight. He grew to be an excellent fighter, better than his mother. If he wanted, he could've easily killed her and fled. But Mercy knew better. While teaching him, she inflicted fear, making her son fear her with his life. In order to inflict this fear, she would often beat him. When he turned 6, Mercy set up a “game“. Storm was by far the best fighter in their part of Pyrrhia (they lived in the Scorpion Den). So Mercy invited all the dragons in the Scorpion Den to come and witness her son. The dragons would pay good money to watch him fight. Mercy started out picking easy targets for him to fight. He easily won those fights. But as he progressed, she gave him harder opponents. By the time he was 7, he was fighting for his life at least four times a week. During these fights, he got pretty beat up. This is where all his scars came from. And so he fought. He fought for years, both fighting for his life and fighting for his mother's approval. All he ever wanted was a kind word from his mother. But alas, he never got it. When he turned 12, his mother had another egg. She was disgusted with it and planned on destroying it, but Storm saved the egg and offered on raising the dragonet. Finally, she agreed. So, between his now daily fights, the occasional beating from his mother, and still hiding in the closet, Storm protected the egg. Finally, the egg hatched. It was a little girl. From the looks of her, she was part RainWing. Storm fell instantly in love and vowed to protect his little sister with everything he had, no matter the cost. He named her Nightflower. For a couple of months, Storm tried to juggle the job of a father/big brother as well as his fighting. But one night, on the night he was supposed to have off, his mother scheduled a fight for him. He agreed and reluctantly and left Nightflower with his mother. But while he was fighting, Mercy had a companion come visit her. She told Nightflower to go into the closet and stay there. But Nightflower was young. She got bored in the closet and stumbled out, looking for her mommy. When she found her mommy, it wasn't a pretty sight. Mercy was furious. She descended on the two month old dragonet and slapped her. Nightflower stumbled and was about to start crying when Mercy stepped on her little foot and swung her giant tail into the dragonet's side. Satisfied, Mercy threw Nightflower out of the room and slammed the door shut. Storm came home after the fight, expecting to snuggle with his little sister. But when he came home, he couldn't find Nightflower. He searched everywhere. Then he searched the closet. Nightflower was curled into a ball, heaving heart broken sobs. She had a cut on her left side and was cradling her right foot, whimpering. Storm bent down and picked her up. She immediately curled against his chest, her cries softening. Finally, she went to sleep. As she slept, Storm came up with a plan. It was all right for his mother to treat him that way. He was used to it. But she couldn't treat Nightflower that way. So, he packed a small, leather satchel and prepared to leave. But his mother stopped him. He warned her to leave him alone. She lunged. Having no choice, Storm attacked his mother. He easily won the fight, but not before gaining a few more scars. With his mother injured, he grabbed Nightflower and flew away. He didn't know where he was going. Just... away from where he was. He had to protect his sister. Nightflower was the only thing he cared for. Family: Mother | Mercifulsight (Mercy) (alive) | Father | Drought (alive) | Half-sister | Nightflower (alive) Powers: He can breathe fire, inherited from both sides of the family. He has a SandWing tail barb and heat radiating scales. He can read minds. Although this isn't technically a 'power', he has a skill for finding great hiding places in a matter of moments.